Five Times Scott and Isaac Slept Together
by BleepBlapBloop
Summary: ...and one time they didn't sleep.


Well... I tried. But apparently I'm completely unable to write fluff/anything without throwing in at least a bit of angst. Sorry.

Don't own TW or its characters.

* * *

**Five Times Scott and Isaac Slept Together **

**(And One Time They Didn't Sleep)**

1.

Isaac doesn't know when exactly it was that he started spending time with Scott because he genuinely likes being around him and not just because they're fighting a common enemy, but this isn't the first afternoon they've spent sprawled on the couch in Scott's living room, watching superhero movies and eating leftover pizza.

It's nice to pretend every now and then that he's just an ordinary teenager and he finds it disarmingly easy to be himself around Scott, who oozes kindness and affection and always has this wide, honest smile on his face.

It's only when he hears Scott's slow, steady breathing that he realizes he's being used as a pillow and figures he must be a little sleepy too if it's taken him this long to notice Scott's head resting on his shoulder. Scott's warmth is pleasant and relaxing, and Isaac can feel his eyelids growing heavier. He supposes nothing bad will happen if he, too, closes his eyes for five minutes.

Seriously, just five minutes.

When Isaac opens his eyes again, the sun's starting to set and the delicious smell of homemade chicken soup is coming from the kitchen. Melissa stands in the doorway, smiling at them the way only a mother can, and tells them that dinner's ready.

* * *

2.

They're supposed to be teaching Jackson how to fight and use his new powers, but apparently Jackson is better at being a werewolf than a teenage boy because he doesn't need much help to get the hang of things, dodge punch after punch and throw Isaac against a tree like a ragdoll.

Peter looks impressed. Derek tries to hide that he's impressed, Stiles is gaping like a gold fish and of course so is Scott.

Isaac may or may not be a little embarrassed because he definitely needed more than three days to learn how to deal with everything, but it seems that Jackson, with his shit-eating grin and eyes that glow blue instead of yellow, was born for this.

Maybe Scott understands what is going through Isaac's head and that's why, when Derek decides that's enough training for today, he asks if Isaac and he could stay in the woods a little longer.

Derek frowns even harder than usual, looking ready to refuse, but nods his head after telling them not to be too late, and starts walking toward his Camaro with a Stiles that won't stop asking questions trailing behind him. Derek growls, which of course does absolutely nothing to stop Stiles from talking, while Peter and Jackson just roll their blue eyes in a way that is uncannily similar.

Scott and Isaac bolt out of there.

For a while all they do is run, chase each other until they're both on the ground, wrestling and grinning and panting. Isaac pretends to bite Scott's neck, and Scott bursts out laughing, that loud, deep, contagious laugh of his and soon they're both literally rolling on the ground laughing, feeling like actual teenagers for the first time in what seems like forever. In that moment it doesn't matter that there's an Alpha pack in town wanting fuck only knows what or how good Jackson is at being a werewolf.

They lean back against a thick tree trunk and start talking about lacrosse and computer games and the movies they plan on seeing, about Stiles and Derek and cars, about Peter who either has a screw loose or is smarter than the rest of them put together – or both.

Isaac knows it's time to go home when he feels like he's about to doze off but the truth is he'd rather stay here and enjoy Scott's warmth for a little longer than go to the Hale house and listen to Derek and Peter argue about whatever.

He wakes up when someone pulls at his earlobe and almost launches himself at whoever was stupid enough to touch him while he was asleep but manages to stop himself when he recognizes Stiles' scent.

"You're grounded. Both of you."

Isaac cocks an eyebrow at that and tries to muffle his laugh because _yeah right_.

Scott is still asleep, one arm under his head, the other around Isaac's waist.

* * *

3.

It's Isaac's idea to help Scott study even though he knows that's already Stiles' job, but hey, more help couldn't hurt, right?

It's not that difficult when Scott actually pays attention, but most of the time he just keeps changing the subject and as much as Isaac tries to get him to focus again, Scott's enthusiasm and his playful smile and his puppy dog eyes weaken his resolve every time. They end up taking more breaks than they should and don't even notice that it's getting dark outside.

They're lying on Scott's bed, the history book long forgotten, when Scott says in a sleepy voice that he's going to teach Isaac how to play guitar. Isaac blinks a couple of times and thinks he must have been dreaming, but then Scott shrugs, his eyes still closed, and says that it wouldn't be fair if he didn't teach Isaac something too. And Isaac starts smiling because lately it's become impossible not to smile around Scott.

Isaac wakes up in the middle of the night from something that's more of a memory than a nightmare, his heart racing with fear and his breathing uneven, but he calms down when he realizes where he is. The history book is on the nightstand, Scott is sleeping soundly next to him, and there's a soft blanket draped over their bodies.

He catches a whiff of Melissa's perfume and thinks about thanking her in the morning before he falls back asleep.

* * *

4.

Stiles and Derek are bickering again because that's their idea of a conversation. Scott and Isaac are half asleep in the backseat and know better than to try and tell them to shut the fuck up.

Isaac wonders how Stiles can drive and be engaged in such a heated argument at the same time, especially with Derek, who growls a new, truly creative threat every five minutes. Stiles is not impressed by any of them.

Scott just rolls his eyes, too used to Stiles and Derek acting like this, but his lips curl into a gentle smile when Stiles starts gesturing wildly and Derek tells him to keep both hands on the wheel.

Somehow, Isaac feels safer than ever and the last thing that goes through his mind before falling asleep with his head on Scott's shoulder is _pack_.

_Family_.

* * *

5.

He's just having a bad day.

Seriously, it's no big deal, Derek and Peter really shouldn't look at him like that. He'll be fine. He just needs to be alone right now.

He needs to think about Erica and Boyd, about Camden and his father, to feel alone and worthless.

He's thinking about everything he has lost when Scott lies down on the mattress next to him, buries his head in the crook of Isaac's neck and tentatively takes his hand.

And Isaac starts thinking about everything he has gained.

About Derek and how he lays a warm hand on Isaac's shoulder to reassure him that he's not alone and sometimes looks at him with big, round eyes that make him look a bit like a baby panda bear. About Peter and his snarky/funny comments and cunning plans, about Lydia who is actually pretty cool and freakishly smart, about the times when he, Scott, Stiles and Jackson are playing lacrosse near the Hale house, which always makes Peter facepalm and mutter something about basketball.

Isaac takes a few deep breaths and begins to relax as Scott's arms wrap tightly around him, suppressing the urge to run away as fast and as far as he can. He closes his eyes and allows himself to believe that he might actually deserve this. To belong, to be happy.

* * *

+1

Isaac is pretty sure that they just knocked something over, but Scott doesn't seem to mind and keeps pressing feather-light kisses to Isaac's lips and neck as he pushes him onto the bed.

They are nervous and eager and have absolutely no idea what they're doing, which is actually sort of perfect because they're learning together.

They keep grinning into the kiss even as Isaac's inexperienced fingers fumble with Scott's belt buckle, and maybe it should feel a little embarrassing but it doesn't, because Scott's kisses become gentle and reassuring, and suddenly Isaac feels confident enough to nibble on his bottom lip.

It's still new, this thing between Scott and him, but it feels so right and wonderful and it's just too perfect to even try to define it. Scott makes him feel safe, and maybe Isaac still needs a little bit of time to get used to that feeling but he's working on it. Scott makes him feel wanted, needed, like he's finally part of something, part of a whole.

And when Scott wraps his arms around him just a little tighter, kisses him a little harder, all warm skin and warm lips and warm brown eyes, Isaac knows he can't say that he doesn't have anyone anymore. He knows that this is where he belongs.


End file.
